deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Snoke
Snoke, also known as Supreme Leader Snoke, is a major antagonist in the Star Wars sequel trilogy, appearing as a major antagonist in The Force Awakens, as the secondary antagonist of The Last Jedi, and as a posthumous antagonist in The Rise of Skywalker. He was the leader of the First Order. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Snoke VS Freddy Krueger Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the number of wins and losses of the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= Battle Record * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Doctor Doom (''Marvel) Death Battle Info Background *Species: Artificially created humanoid *Year of Birth: During or prior to 19 BBY (created by Darth Sidious) *Age: 53 at death (Died in 34 ABY) *Height: 7'1 *Weight: Unknown *Founder and first Supreme Leader of the First Order *Created by Sidious as a figurehead Powers and Abilities *The Force **Force Sense **Telepathy **Mind Probe **Telekinesis ***Force Grip **Force Lightning *Manipulation *Corruption *Command over the First Order *Control over vast resources and conquered worlds Feats *Manipulated and deceived Ben Solo into becoming his apprentice and turning him against the New Jedi Order, even before the boy was born *Acquired a black obsidian stone from the catacombs and mines beneath Darth Vader's castle on Mustafar *Linked Rey and Kylo Ren's minds through a Force-bond *Slapped Ren in the face hard enough to draw blood *Blasted Ren off his feet with a blast of Force lightning *Pushed Ren off of a cliff and held him in the air *Telekinetically ragdolled General Hux, who was in the Ileenium System, from somewhere in the Unknown Regions *Telekinetically tossed Rey across his throne room *Overrode Rey's control of the Skywalker lightsaber, causing it to avoid Rey's grasp before turning around and smacking her in the back of the head **Rey later stalemated Kylo in a telekinetic Force struggle for the same lightsaber, causing it to break in half *Pried into Rey's mind to discover Luke Skywalker's location, causing her extreme agony *Deactivated Rey's shackles from across a room *Under his leadership, the imperial remnants which formed what came to be known as the First Order amassed a vast enough army and fleet to pose a threat to the galaxy at large and also improved greatly on existing imperial era technologies *Brilliantly manipulated the politics of the galaxy; gaining the support of many a New Republic Senator, weakening the New Republic Senate via helping to move imperial sympathizers into positions of influence, helping shatter the political careers of many notable New Republic leaders opposed to the First Order, etc *Got impaled through the waist and remained alive long enough to glare at Kylo for his betrayal before being disected *Likely rivalled or surpassed Palpatine, given that he was created by the latter *Was able to use his powers on General Hux while in a different starship and solar system Weaknesses *Extremely overconfident *Physically not that strong, focusing more on telepathic and telekinetic assaults than physical combat *His body is extremely frail and weak *His injuries caused him to prioritize comfort, such as the use of slippers, in order to endure the pain of his damaged body *While able to sense Kylo's emotions and intentions, was only able to sense that Ren was about to kill "his true enemy", but assumed that it was Rey and not himself Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Star Wars Characters Category:Villains Category:Leaders Category:Sword Wielders Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Combatants with an unknown origin story Category:Human Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Movie Combatants Category:Team leaders Category:Angry Combatants Category:Psychic Users Category:Aliens Category:Military Combatants Category:Murderers Category:Elementals Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Clones Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Pure Evil